latromafandomcom-20200213-history
Celeste
Celeste of the Serpentis Clan or Celeste 'for short, is a dragon and one of the councilmembers of the Elementian Council of Magic. There is a common misconception about her being the only white dragon in the world, so many refer to her as "'The Dragon". History Born approximately 400 years ago, she grew up during the approximate time of witch hunts, making her very distrustful of humans' distaste of the mystic arts. Alongside her grandfather Forneus and the other councilmembers of the Elementian Mage Order, she continuously discussed with them how to reveal themselves to the public and not having the public run in fear. As time went on, her grandfather Forneus began to age and wanted to retire from combat, so Celeste took her place as the assigned mount for the present-day Magic Gunmen in the early 20th century. With firearms technology gaining ground in the era, she decided that the most appropriate modern-day weapons would be machine guns, so she had her weapons technician outfit the saddle with a Gatling gun. Having learned about hundreds of years of science, she eventually developed the means of attacking with lightning and poison breath alongside simple fire breath. As time went on, the number of people willing to be her gunners dwindled as there was less need for violence in the world, and she was more or less only useful as a mentor to those that wanted her knowledge. Campaign to join teams As Celeste's main purpose was to provide support to her allies, she often offered her assistance to organizations that could use her as a valuable team member, but her attempts at advertising herself as such did not work. During this time, she noticed that the use of "metahumans" was inapplicable to her as she was not human and possessed no human form, and took it as an insult whenever people lumped her in with them. She felt ostracized from human teams, so her opinion of them lowered and she decided to be more intimidating if people refused her help or wisdom. Omega Rising In the wake of the destruction of the world, she decided to return to Elementia City to assist with the warriors there to protect it. As the city was not on the map in the first place, it largely escaped unscathed. Eager to demonstrate how she could work in a team environment primarily to advertise herself as such, she decided to join in on the attack against the Omega-enhanced enemies and airlifted her squad members to Europe. There seemed to be no interest in her combat abilities, though. The Aftermath of the Omega War After the blue wave passed over, Celeste found herself in a poorly-managed City of Elementia. In order to get the city back on track, she gathered any possible politicians and formed an interim Mage Council while the other members reappeared as well. When the political infrastructure was recovered, the council decided that there had to be more backup members in case something like this ever happened again. One of them decided to switch with Celeste, making her the primary member in place of the original. When Magiseeker reappeared, he contacted her saying that he had been laid off and that he needed a new job. Celeste decided to use the Mage Order's resources to relocate him to a Pacific island and used the magic and technological resources of the Mage Order to establish a theme park for him to run to avoid the discrimination of the newly coined Deviants. However, as she was a dragon, she was not subject to such discrimination, already being discriminated as a monster. Thunder Force Expansion Hearing about the Thunder Force recruiting new members, Celeste decided to try again to become a member of a team that could benefit from her. Her colleagues informed her that she would likely have to perform different scenarios, so she told her weapons technician to come with her and had her bring some additional weapons modules for her to adapt to different scenarios. She selected the stealth infiltration mission and had a rocket pod with antipersonnel stealth missiles attached to her abdominal hardpoint. A quick salvo of 100 antipersonnel missiles at once killed all of the simulated ninjas in one fell swoop, allowing her to easily rescue the hostage. Abilities Knowledge of magic and science Over 400 years, Celeste has learned much about almost very branch of magic and science and is a veritable encyclopedia for both. She can offer many solutions to problems using both, but not a combination of the two as she cannot use magic herself and therefore can only keep the two separate. She offers her wisdom to anyone that asks it, but sometimes will give a suggestion they are unable to perform if she is not familiar with the person's capabilities. She holds century-old grudges against people that don't treat her as an equal and offers poor or no advice to them, sometimes giving advice that will make the situation worse. Breath manipulation Like many dragons, Celeste has a breath attack, but with the advent of science, she can use it in different ways. She has currently mastered three: Fire Breath: A standard dragon fire breath. The way she does is by using a gland in her mouth to filter out hydrogen or other flammable gases in the air and igniting it using a spark plug-like gland. By using denser or chemically treated gases, she can shoot fireballs longer distances. Due to the speed at which she flies, she has a tendency to have the fire short out very easily, so she avoids using this unless she is on the ground. Lightning Breath: By consciously igniting her spark plug gland, she can generate a static charge in the air and send lightning at objects easily. This is her most commonly used breath attack and it can easily destroy most robots. If she inhales a lot of dust, she can condense it into a ball lightning. Poison Breath: Mostly composed of sulfur dioxide, her poison breath is created mostly by the waste gases created in her stomach (in human physiology, it would technically be her burping acid reflux gas). Flight By observing aircraft and watching dragon movies, Celeste can perform all sorts of acrobatic feats in the air normally undoable by helicopters or aircraft, allowing her to dodge missiles and dogfight. Her wings are strong enough to fly at the same speed as a helicopter (about 150 knots) if she stays below her weight limit. Transportation Celeste originally trained to be a mode of transportation, flying warriors to locations where they could do battle with her enemies. She has a saddle on her back which can carry approximately 6 people or 800 lbs (inclusive of mounted weapons/ammunition but not inclusive of her abdominal weapon) without affecting her flying skill. She can carry about 12 people maximum before she is too tired to fly long distances. Air-to-ground and air-to-air assault Armed with her impressive array of firearms and using her breath attacks, Celeste can act like an assault gunship and destroy large numbers of air and ground units easily. However, due to her size, she is effectively as large as an air bomber and needs escorts or gunners on her back to fend off any hostiles. Bulletproof skin In these new times where firearms would be used to attack dragons, her skin has evolved to be bulletproof. She can shrug off most low-caliber bullets and only feels impact from high-caliber cannons. Her wings are not bulletproof but regenerate quickly so she can stay in the air even when her wing membranes have suffered non-catastrophic damage. Intimidation As a huge dragon, she can easily intimidate smaller species without having to use weapons. She will often intimidate those that refuse help from her one way or another, but also may do so in order to get others to listen to her and not think of her as a monster. Paraphernelia Hardpoint Saddle A customized, modern saddle for Celeste's back, allowing her to carry people in it. It has three turret mounts for mounted weaponry and a strap on her abdominal area for a cannon or missile, but Celeste's flying skills are impeded if she carries three weapons and three gunners, which was an oversight by her weapons technician. To avoid this issue, she usually tells her weapons technician to outfit the third turret with a laser designator for guided missiles. Because she is a quad dragon, she cannot remove the weapons on her own--she must have her technician mount them for her. External Armament Management System An external add-on for Celeste's abdominal strap, in exchange for Celeste having to rest her arms and legs on the frame and being unable to use them in the air for additional maneuverability or combat, she can attach another four medium and two small hardpoint-mounted weapons/ordnances in addition to the large cannon hardpoint. This system can be mounted forwards or backwards but cannot fire both forward and backwards, and limits Celeste to being able to fly upright. Much like her sonic cannon, it is controlled via voice command, requiring her to designate the hardpoint to fire before she gives the command. Because it is extremely heavy and bulky (in addition to holding the ordnance themselves), she is limited to one rider and one light turret-mounted weapon before she is too tired to fly long distances. Mounted Machine Gun A turret-mounted machine gun for Celeste's saddle, one of the more common weapons she opts to put on her back due to its comparably light weight and rapid-fire capabilities. It has a safety feature that prevents it from shooting directly at her body and a kill switch if it is removed to avoid it being used against her. Automatic Cannon A rapid-fire explosive weapon that can be outfitted with many different types of explosive grenades, it also has a magical attachment to it that cools it so it can maintain its firing speed. It has a safety feature that prevents it from shooting directly at her body and a kill switch if it is removed to avoid it being used against her. Celeste has a distaste for using this weapon because the explosives can detonate close to her and cause collateral damage. Sonic Cannon Attached to her abdominal hardpoint, the Sonic Cannon fires a powerful sonic blast that can push back many objects in front of her or blast holes in walls. She controls this cannon via voice command, usually assigning the phrase "Open Fire" to it, though she may sometimes change it if she wants to fire it more discreetly. Relationships Elementian Order of Magic As one of the councilmembers of the Elementian Order of Magic, she has assisted with a campaign the other councilmembers have proposed to reduce the discrimination against magical species and beastfolk, but due to her imposing size, she cannot help with it herself. She currently mentors four humanoid members that are campaigning to end the discrimination, inclusive of her weapons technician. Magiseeker Magiseeker is a direct descendant of one of the councilmembers, so Celeste treats him as the liaison between Chestnut City and Elementia. However, once Magiseeker was profiled out of a job, she took him to create his own theme park on a Pacific island. She believes that the island is an indication that there can be no unity in the world, but unlike Magiseeker, she thinks it can be remedied to some extent. Halo family The Order of Magic once hired Angel and Saturn as mercenaries to fight against some of their enemies, using Celeste as transportation. She enjoys the equal treatment from them unlike everyone else. Unbridled Justice friends Being fellow dragons, she is on very good terms with Astraille, Linallia, and Shining Vision, despite not being able to play most games with them aside from Quidditch (she is usually the referee since they have to adjust the implements they play with if they use her as a player). Astraille knows that she cares for cultural tolerance and other such concepts but the world is slow to realize it. Astraille is usually the direct contact for her when it comes to learning about the news of human society. Most heroes With many running in fear of her at the sight of her, it is difficult to get any of them to understand that she is good, so she often has someone else introduce her--usually Magiseeker or Meadow. In return, she does not treat heroes that treat her as a mindless monster well, which causes an endless loop of misunderstanding that no one bothers to break. Most villains The term "villain" is very vague to her due to the fact that she is often treated as a monster (and therefore a villain), as well as the fact that people determine who the villains are by their actions and sometimes appearance with no feasible explanation. She often decides to disregard the term and prefers to observe people before she passes judgment on them, as if the standards are set too high, she believes that everyone would be a villain no matter what they did. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flying Characters Category:Dragons